The Old Threat
by Athexreh
Summary: With a new enemy terrorising Hogwarts, new allies must be made. Even if it means teaming up with old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I was bored and look what popped into my head!

Seth: Heaven forbid you actually do something constructive with your life.

Me: Exactly! I own nothing but the plot since Seth disowned me!

Seth: I believe it was the other way around…

Me: on with the show!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With only a flash of irritation crossing his features, Zexion opened a portal. The fact that he was ordered on such a pointless mission grated on his nerves; any one of the neophytes could have gone on recon. But no. _He_ was the one stuck with the mission.

Reading over the mission files for the umpteenth time, he frowned.

There was no objective.

No return date.

Another cloak and dagger mission. Perfect.

Summoning his Lexicon, he slid the manila folder into the book and dismissed it; no need to be carrying around useless papers.

Looking around him, he was able to see nothing beyond the trees. They towered far above him and blocked any traces of light. Leaves fell gently around him and he glared at them with such intensity it was surprising they did not randomly combust.

According to the map he was given, there should be a castle around, but heaven forbid he actually receive a simple mission for once!

With a shrug, he set out to his right, even if he found nothing, he would be able to burn off some frustration.

Several hours later, he was still as lost as ever. No- not only lost- he was being followed.

Images formed in his mind and he frowned at his over-active imagination. There wasn't a threat he couldn't handle, right?

A crackling laughter sounded to his side and his Lexicon came unbidden into his hand. So there was something formidable in the woods, he thought mentally preparing for a fight.

However, the creature that jumped at him caught him by surprise.

"Suzaku?" he asked in surprise.

The phoenix cawed in indignation at his name and fluffed its plumage. For unknown reasons the bird has followed Axel home one day and Xemnas has decided the bird was to stay with them. With an unlimited supply of Phoenix qualities at their hands, they'd begun research into immortality. So far none of the Dusks they'd used were immune to death.

The bird was the size of a small dog and it pecked at Zexion's heels. He ignored the phoenix.

The trees around him were growing closer together and were thicker than those he had first encountered. With deduction skills an idiot should have, he realized he was going the wrong way.

Turning around, he backtracked to his starting point.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the ring of people until he was almost on top of them.

Cursing his carelessness, he quickly hid behind a tree.

"Well I know there was something there," a voice hissed.

"Now Serverus-"

"Don't give me that look, Albus; surely you felt that as well. That magic was something strange."

Zexion frowned as he pondered those words. If his magic was that easily detected by this world's inhabitants… he shook the thought from his mind. If the time came, he would have to destroy the heartless, but until then, he would lay low.

Or so he thought.

With a loud caw, the phoenix soared through the air.

"Ah, Fawkes," a voice said humorously, "have you completed what I asked?"

Zexion weighed his options then he stepped from behind his tree.

For a few seconds he went unnoticed, but the sight before him was a strange one.

The ground was charred black and a man was kneeling by the circle. Beside him, a man stood looking around with bright eyes. On his shoulder the phoenix perched happily and cawed as it caught sight of Zexion.

In an instant a dozen wands were pointed at him. The report had warned him about that, but a fat lot of good it did now.

"And who are you?" the man by the char asked.

Ignoring him, Zexion turned to the man with the phoenix and inclined his head.

From the way the rest of the group kept casting uncertain looks in his direction, it was safe to assume this man was the leader.

As he walked cautiously up to the edge of the burn, he let out a low curse.

The stench of death and fire hung in the air and his gloved hand came back ashy when he touched the ground.

"You haven't answered my question," the greasy haired man spat out.

Standing slowly, he weighed his options. So far, he had no idea how potent the magic users in this world were, nor if his spells would have any effect or not. Best to avoid conflict for the moment.

"Zexion," he answered.

The phoenix sored through the air and landed at his feet. Two black oil spots looked up at him, then back to the long bearded man. For a second nothing happened, and then the man strode forward with a large grin on his face.

"There's no need for alarm. You see Fawkes has brought us help."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: And that's all for now!

Seth: That was a bad pun in there.

Me: Perhaps but no one got the reference aside from our bestest friend in the whole wide world!

Seth: I hate you all.

Me: Great! Reviews make a happy author. Happy authors come from California.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the dining hall was much better than wandering around the woods, Zexion thought as he watched those around him.

Though it was obvious they did not trust him, the room was dim enough for him to summon a portal with minimal effort.

The food in front of him was untouched and he leaned back in his seat. His hood was firmly in place and he had no intention of letting them see his face- it unnerved some of them, he noted dully. Those would be no problem if it came to a fight.

However, the man with the beard was another story. Power radiated from his every pore and it rubbed in an opposite direction from anything he'd encountered within the Organization. He seemed completely at ease, and that was the only reason Zexion stayed still.

It was a strange phenomenon when a person didn't shy away from a Nobody. Very strange indeed.

Ignoring the looks the people gave him, he brushed the plate away from him and summoned his Lexicon.

The action went almost unnoticed, but the greasy haired man narrowed his eyes and turned to address the others.

Shrugging to himself, he began to write his report.

oooooo

"Headmaster, are you sure?"

"Quite, Minerva. Fawkes is never wrong."

The two turned to watch the phoenix as it tried to catch the black cloaked person's attention. Almost absentmindedly the man raised a hand and stroked the bird's plumage. His head never rose from the page he was writing on.

With a small smile, Dumbledore turned back to his conversation, "I wish to speak to him. I hope you and Serverus will join me."

oooooooo

With a sigh, Zexion dismissed his Lexicon. He still had no idea what was expected of him here and if there was something he hated more than not knowing something, he hadn't found in yet.

Exhaustion was creeping into his limbs, and he mentally cursed himself.

"I am sure you have many questions, come and we will do our best to explain them."

Startled at the proximity of the bearded man, he shrugged. Internally, however, he was deeply disturbed. The man had come that close without him realizing it. If he didn't keep vigilant, he'd end up with a knife in his gut.

Following the three people out of the room, he did his best to hide his surprise.

Every inch of the corridor they walked through was saturated in magic. With each step a cloud of magic billowed into the air. Its touch shook the exhaustion from his limbs and the dullness from his mind.

_Hmm_, he thought, _this place is overflowing with magic. It's almost too much for this world._

His thoughts were yanked out of his mussing when they paused at a gargoyle. It eyed them with a dark intelligence, but sprang away when the bearded man spouted out some nonsense word at it.

As Zexion passed it, the stone beak clicked at his back.

The moving staircase jarred his sore muscles, but he kept a stoic face.

The office (Zexion was sure it could be nothing else) was a strange. Gadgets puffed out opaque clouds of smoke that he recognized as magical footprints. They were invisible to everyone else though Demyx claimed _he_ was the one making things up.

With a mental shrug he took the offered seat and let his consciousness leak out into his surroundings.

Images came rushing into his mind and he smirked to himself. All humans had weaknesses he could exploit.

Amid the onslaught of images he could have sworn he saw the bearded man smile. It must have been a trick of the light as there was no emotion on his face as he peered over his spectacles.

They all sat in silence for a second the Zexion let out a dry laugh, "It's not going to work."

Dumbledore sighed, "We have no other choice, I'm sure you realize this; the threat will not only affect this world, but all the worlds."

"Their existence does not concern us."

"No?" Dumbledore leaned forward, "What then will you do when they set their teeth to your planet? They will have grown fat on the destruction they have wrought and their power will far exceed your own."

He was about to say something when a thought lodged in his mind.

Summoning his Lexicon, he dug out his mission orders.

In ugly black letters stood the simple statement:

_Do not return until the threat is neutralized._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Yes I enjoy making you wonder.

Seth: Well that's just mean. Not even I know what's going to happen next!

Me: Well that's a surprise, isn't it?

Seth: Read, review, and respect the author!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back my children!

Seth: Today's episode is brought to you by Nutella.

Me: I own nothing but the plot.

Seth: I thought the plot bunnies owned that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"He knew," Zexion hissed as he read the line again.

"I would assume so by your reaction. You see, this threat can only be defeated by light and dark fighting together. Which is why I sent Fawkes. He seems to have found his targets as you are here and an envoy from the realm of light is currently under way."

Zexion nodded once, he'd picked up as much from the man's mind, but he had a suspicion that was what Dumbledore had wanted in the first place.

"And what is this threat?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "That is a mystery to all of us. It appears in a searing light, as you saw the after-effect of in the forest, and vanishes into the depths of darkness. Those who wield both extremes of light and darkness threaten the fabrics of the universe."

Flipping his Lexicon, Zexion shook his head, "I had believed this was only a legend," he pointed to the page and a hologram revolved in the air. A thick black body writhed under blood-red wings and white talons clawed the air, "but it would seem there was more in this than I first believed. They are known as the Savas."

Silence reigned as the transparent creature extended its wings. "It would appear, if this story is true, they are impossible to kill."

"Headmaster!" the woman- Zexion couldn't be bothered to remember her name at the moment- exclaimed, "That's impossible!"

Further speech was cut off as a Dusk materialized in the room.

_Master_ it hissed _the Superior wishes to hear your report._

"Tell him the next time he pulls this again it will be hiss blood I'll be after," he said ignoring the baffled looks the others were giving him.

With a sporadic bow the Dusk dissapered.

"It would seem I have no choice but to assist you," Zexion spoke at long last, "My orders have not been revoked and, at the moment, the Savas are the only threat I can find."

Dumbledore grinned, "Excellent. I'm sure Severus can find a place for you to sleep. Then we'll work out how to fit you into the upcoming school year."

"Excuse me?"

"Well we don't need to draw attention to you," Dumbledore ignored the protest, "and we need an evaluation of your techniques and grasps of the magic in this world."

Zexion sighed and ignored the rest of the monologue. Even if he did listen it wouldn't change the fact that he was stuck in this world. And was going to school. Could things get any worse?

As a portal opened, Zexion realized they could.

This time it was a Sorcerer that delivered the message.

Not a word was spoken as the Nobody handed him a letter and vanished.

Eyes widening with each line, he stood quickly and looked around him.

Things could indeed get much worse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Yeah another chapter's done!

Seth: Yes, but it's pointless.

Me: You keep this up and I'll shove you in the story to rid myself of your constant nagging.

Seth: It'll be something to do. Leave a review and tell the master to let me have some fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry for the shortness of the chapters.

Seth: Don't apologize to these-

Me: That's it! I'm sick of your attitude!

Lenox: The master owns nothing but the plot bunny.

A/N: _'this indicates internal dialogue'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the morning, Zexion stood and stretched. He hadn't slept a wink, but he didn't feel tired.

He cursed the magic in the air that set his nerves on fire and tingled in his mind. He clenched his hand and wondered when his body would adjust to the outpour of magic. It was like a drug to him and he cursed again.

The sky was beginning to lighten when there was a knock at his door.

Ensuring his hood was up, he opened it to a face he didn't recognize.

"The staff would like to have you join them for breakfast," the woman said in a high pitched voice.

Despite the claim that they had no emotion, Zexion still felt a thrill of satisfaction at the terrified look in the woman's face.

"Lead the way," he said coldly.

Gulping audibly she scampered down the hallway.

As he walked, his shoes made no sound. The woman glanced over her shoulder to ensure he was still following, and more than once, he was tempted to disappear. No doubt her reaction would be amusing.

Before he could enact his plan, they arrived at the teacher's lounge.

Several sets of eyes regarded him but the hostility was nothing compared to some of the situations he had gotten himself into.

"Do you always eat in such a cramped room," he asked at long last thinking back to the dining hall in the Castle.

"Tomorrow is the first day of class, so we will be meeting in the dining hall."

He looked at the person who spoke and tried to remember her name. Minerva? Not that it mattered, either way.

"Are you hungry," she asked him.

Zexion shook his head. The desire for the things necessary for life eluded him. When his body adjusted, he knew there'd be hell to pay, but until then…

An arm wrapped around his neck, "You're not eating? That's not like you, Zexion."

A slew of emotions flashed across his mind, but anger stood out like a dark blot, "Touch me again and I'll castrate you, Eleven."

The hand was hastily removed and the room was awash in talk. Good thing Zexion warned them of the other's arrival. If this is what happened with an entire day's notice, he'd hate to see what would have happened if he _hadn't_ said anything.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Marluxia asked in a pained voice.

"Of course not," Zexion replied in an undertone, "I'd make you do it yourself."

"You can do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Would you like to find out?"

Taking a small step away from the smaller Nobody, he watched the chaos around him for a second.

"You know it's rude to point," Marluxia said. Several fingers dropped by their owner's side.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore strode in and all eyes turned to him.

With unhurried steps, he picked up a plate and placed a bagel on its smooth surface. After taking a bite he said, "Is there a reason to allow this excellent food go to waste?"

The crowd dispersed and the food did likewise.

Zexion looked around him and sighed. Marluxia had disappeared.

Not knowing if that was a blessing or a curse, he wandered the halls.

The castle layout was slightly confusing and he was taking the time to learn the corridors before they were crowded with students. That and he was tired of being looked at like he was some sort of fungus.

The illusion around him was perfect and he went about his way undisturbed. Not that there were many people to bother him at such a late hour, but that didn't matter.

It didn't surprise him in the least when he wound up in the library.

The dark walls were comforting. They did not care that he was an outsider.

He ran his hand lovingly down the covers of books and plucked one off the shelf.

Between the covers of a book, he was a god; worlds created by and for his pleasure awaited his notice. They hummed and called out in timid voices, begging to be read into life.

Sitting down in a chair he shook his head. Such amusing thoughts passed through his mind at times.

How entertaining his mind was.

Almost as if on cue, an opaque form materialized before him.

Watching the form for a second, he returned to the book he'd picked up; that was another thing only he could see.

Smiling ruefully at himself, he shook his head. Of course _he_ would be the one to see phantom images and whatnot. He paused. Had he actually used the phrase 'whatnot'? Was that even a word?

'_This is all your fault' _he snarled at the image _'You're only a figment of my imagination'_.

Blood red eyes appraised him sadly then the image dissipated. Zexion nodded and returned his attention to the book in his hand.

After reading the first line, however, he tossed the book aside. _'Is fate trying to rub it in?'_

The title _How to Tell if You're Losing Your Mind_ glared up at him. Were his precious books trying to tell him something?

Slightly peeved, he decided he didn't much feel like reading after all.

oooooooo

Glancing around him, Marluxia was sure he was alone. The feeling of being watched, however, did not leave.

The lake stretched out before him was entirely still, but he could tell there was _something_ under the murky water. And he was dying to find out what it was.

His hand tightened its hold on his scythe as the water churned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: And yes I left you confused but that has a reason!

Lenox: Indeed it does. Questions? Comments? Feel free to ask.

Me: You are just a little kiss up, aren't you?

Lenox: But I'm the one still here.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I was bored so this is what came out.

Lenox: Does that mean that you miss him?

Me: W-what do you mean?

Lenox: Nothing. The master owns nothing. Not even the plot bunny. He was a gift. And a curse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The train whistled and set off at an antagonizing pace. Wheels groaned against steel rails and steam billowed behind like the trailing smoke of a dragon.

Turning from the window, Harry looked at his friends. They smiled at him and started talking about the same nonsense they always had.

"But don't you wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" Hermione asked in a low hush.

The two boys shook their head as the train finally pulled away from the station.

"I haven't heard anything from anyone," Ron frowned, "But then again it could be a surprise?" he added hopefully.

"Who'd want to tell you either way?" Harry said and laughed at Ron's indignant yell.

There was a timid knock on their compartment door.

Three sets of eyes looked at the dark haired boy. The compartment door slowly opened, and the kid looked about ready to bolt at any second.

"E-everywhere else is f-full," he stammered as his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Oh! Please feel free to sit here," Hermione exclaimed with a wide smile.

The kid gave her an odd look and eased into a seat. His bright green eyes appraised each one of them then settled on the floor.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged uneasy looks.

"So what's your name?" Hermione asked at long last.

The kid looked around- perhaps she was talking to someone else?- and frowned.

"Seth," he replied in an almost inaudible voice.

"So Seth," the kid flinched at his name and his eyes shot up, "how old are you? Where are you from? Is this your first year here? I'm Hermione by the way. And these are Ron and Harry. What-"

"Hermione," Ron said, "let him breath! How in bloody hell do you expect him to answer all those questions?"

Seth ignored the banter and looked at each one in turn, "I'm looking for my-" he mentally cursed himself for nearly saying Nobody, "-friend."

"Got separated at the station, mate?" Ron asked, "Happens a lot. My brothers ditched me my first year-"

"What does your friend look like?" Hermione asked as Ron babbled on about the injustice of his life.

"He's dressed like me," he said gesturing to the standard Organization cloak, "and he's got blue hair-"

"Blue hair?" Ron scoffed, "Is that even natural?"

Seth gave him a milk-curdling glare, "You have orange hair."

Ron's sputtering was cut off as a look of absolute horror crossed Seth's face.

He jumped to his feet, fumbling for something in his pocket. Not a split-second later, the lights flickered and the train lurched to a stop.

The bright light outside darkened and neon yellow eyes glared into the window. The sound of countless claws scraping along the outside of the train was quickly drowned out by the sound of screaming.

Harry's blood ran cold as he and his friends ran out into the corridor.

Thick liquid darkness poured from shattered windows and clung to everything it touched. People ran trying to dislodge the creatures clinging to their arms and legs. Several lost their balance and were swallowed by the black flood.

Furry rose its head in Harry's chest and suddenly thousands of eyes fixed him in a steely gaze.

As the Shadows lost interest in their prey, claws retracted from human chests and with one intent, they lunged at Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to get this out.

Lenox: You say that all the time. You haven't even gotten one review yet! I'm sure that will make the chapters longer!

Me: Perhaps. I knew there was a reason I kept you here.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Yay I'm back! This story just has a mind of its own! For those who care, update might slow down as school starts, but I'll do my best to keep posting.

Lenox: Yeah yeah. Sure you will.

Me: And to those who don't like OCs, too bad. I have one but he's incredibly shy, so you won't see him too much.

Lenox: We own nothing… as usual…

OoOoOoOoOooooooooo

Just when he was sure all was lost, a savage roar shook the halls. The Shadows paused for a second, but their hunger overrode any sense of self-preservation.

Darting toward him with inhuman speed, the Shadows extended their claws toward his heart and hissed when blinding fire seared their bodies.

Spinning around, he was able to discern a flash of green before Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him away. A second later, a column of pure darkness speared the ground where he'd been.

Grabbing his wand, Harry spat out curses at the advancing shapes. The red, gold, and green sparks were quickly swallowed in the pulsing darkness.

Slightly behind them, he heard livid cursing.

Spinning in Hermione's death grip, Harry caught sight of the kid from the compartment.

A strange gleam shone in his eyes as he eyed the chaos around him. Red light glowed around his hands and Harry was dimly reminded of the time he accidentally set a snake on his cousin- the rage pouring from the kid was nearly identica-

His thoughts snapped to the present as the sea of black paused before them.

Everything was dead silent then Seth began to laugh maniacally. His hand tightened around the sphere in his hand and he threw it with as much force as he could muster.

The sphere spun once… twice… then blinding white light scourged everything.

Inhuman screams echoed then were cut off with a screech.

Blinking in the aftermath, Harry looked around in shock. There was no trace of the dark flood that a second ago had dominated everything.

"What-" Harry began.

Seth glared at him, "We need to talk. Now."

Before any one of them could say anything, Seth shoved them into an empty compartment and sat down with a weary sigh.

"They're starting to get out of control…" Seth murmured to himself as the trio gave him a look bordering panic.

"Just what the bloody hell were those things," Ron sputtered jumping as the train lights flickered back on.

"They're called Heartless," Seth answered in a dull voice. He always hated explaining- it always ended in disbelief or calm acceptance. Which was worse, he wasn't sure.

"That's what Dumbledore warned us about, Harry!" Hermione whispered.

"But you killed them," Ron said in a strangely high-pitched voice.

"Afraid not," Seth said, "These spheres contain purified light, but only a Keyblade can utterly destroy us."

Hermione gave him a wide eyed look, "You said us."

"Did I? A slip of the tongue, pay no mind to it," he resisted the urge to sleep-the sphere was impartial to the heartless it attacked and he was exhausted.

"You're one of them," Harry stated. Not panicking, not blindly accepting.

Seth grinned at the suspicion in the other's eyes, "Yes I am," he eyed them all, "But _I _don't get to come out and play much. Seth makes sure of that," he shook his head, "You'll understand soon enough. Now be quiet; I'm exhausted."

As the green eyes closed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaned closer together.

"I don't believe this bloke," Ron said, "I mean I don't even know what just happened!"

Harry let out a breath; he knew he'd seen something as those creatures reached out to him. Something standing between him and inevitable death. Something with neon eyes.

He shook his head, "Either way, he knows something about what just happened; we can't let this go. Did you see how nothing we did fazed them?"

"But, Harry," Hermione said in a slow whisper as she glanced back at the sleeping figure, "if he really is one of them, do we want him in a place where he can attack us?" she clutched her chest and the others jumped to their feet.

"H-hey, are you ok?" Ron said loudly.

"Don't worry," Seth mumbled, "the toxin will wear off eventually."

"Toxin?" they all exclaimed at the same time.

Wincing the Heartless covered his ears, "Yes, but her heart is still in place, so it'll wear off. Now shut it before I stitch your mouths closed."

Wisely they decided to go out into the corridor to talk, but speech was nearly impossible as everyone was running about in various stages of panic, shock, or insanity.

They looked at each other and back at the chaos.

Neville stumbled up to them and grinned a toothy grin. Claw marks covered his neck and face but he seemed otherwise unharmed.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Well those…things… went after your sister, Ron-"

Before another word could be spoken, both Harry and Ron pushed and shoved their way through the crowd, calling Ginny's name all the while.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: And that's another chapter down! Woot!

Lenox: Didn't you say you would make them longer?

Me: Shut up! I'm building suspense!

Lenox: I thought you wanted to build reviews?

Me:…You're hopeless…

Lenox: Read, Review, and Weep my pretties!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I had to keep going with it, so thanks to all who review.

Lenox: To those who read and subscribe, thanks are in order.

Me: To those who don't review, but enjoy the story, feel free to say so.

Lenox: If this story hits 50 reviews, I'll get a pet fish!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jeez, I'm fine!"

Both boys let out sighs of relief as they caught sight of the youngest Weasley. There was a small scratch along her cheek, but otherwise there was nothing wrong.

Her eyes were cold and hard, almost as if she were on the verge of tears, "If Neville hadn't-"

"Hey it's ok," Ron said giving her an awkward hug, "You're ok and Neville's ok."

Nodding she wiped her eyes and gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder, "I don't need pity from you."

Harry grinned, that was the Ginny he knew.

She turned to him and her eyes widened, "Oh gods, Harry, are you ok?"

He looked at himself and winced. His clothes were in tatters and the flesh underneath it was red and bloodied. Claw marks, no doubt.

"I'm fine," he said running a hand across the cuts. They stung, but he was sure it was nothing too bad, "I'm going to change into something else, ok?"

Smiling as Ron shooed him, he left the two alone.

Only a few steps away, Fred and George barreled past him, and he dimly wondered what it would be like to have siblings that cared for him as the Weasleys cared for each other.

_Pretty good, probably_, he thought as he tugged on his school robes.

ooooooooooo

The train that pulled up to the station was a battered mess. Pieces of the roof had been ripped apart and flapped in the wind. Most of the windows were shattered and sparks shot out from one of the wheels as it slowed to a stop. Thick black smoke was coughed into the air.

The image reminded Zexion of a dying creature.

As the students scrambled out, he had the suspicion that this, in fact, was not the _normal_ appearance of the train.

As if to confirm his theory, the staff began herding the students into the grounds panic written clearly on their features.

"Report," Zexion said in a dead tone.

Instantly a portal materialized and dumped out an irritable Seth.

"The hell was that for?" Seth said with a big yawn.

Zexion gestured to the train.

"Oh that? Heartless."

Zexion stared. Heartless did that? He was glad no one was around to notice the slight tremble in his hand, "Very well. Continue your mission. We need eyes inside the student population."

"I thought you were doing that!" Seth yelled.

"I am. Now return to your post."

The Heartless blew a raspberry and vanished into a portal.

With a small puff of air, Zexion cast a small illusion about himself and a wide-eyed boy melted into the crowd.

Oooooooooooo

Everyone crowded into the castle and those with the most damage were taken to the infirmary. Thankfully it was no one Harry knew and they looked more in shock than pain.

Beside the tension in the room, the introduction ceremony and sorting of the first years went off without a hitch. Not that Harry paid much attention to it either way.

So it came as a complete surprise when a set of neon green eyes plopped in front of him.

Nearly having a heart attack, he jumped a few inches and, Seth chuckled.

"Looks like I was sorted into your house," Seth said with an impossibly huge grin.

Harry's return smile was forced, but he could see no trace of the cruel humor he'd seen on the train. _It's like they're two different people,_ he thought watching a few kids be sorted.

When the banquet started, Harry, Ron and Hermione dug in with no prompting.

Seth, however, eyed the food wearily and tentatively picked up a roll of bread. Glancing across at the Slytherin table he then took a small bite.

Scrunching up his nose he set the bread down and stuck out his tongue in a vain attempt to rid his mouth of the horrid taste.

He glanced over to the Slytherin table and glared at the calm figure.

With deliberate slowness Zexion let a grin steal across his features as Seth flipped him off.

Zexion let out a dark chuckle at the Heartless' expression. Who would have thought they didn't like bread? Perhaps someone who spend most of his childhood studying them?

Seth caught his eyes again and Zexion rolled his eyes; the kid had to _ask_ for permission to eat? It had to have been some sort of Heartless complex or something…

With an exclamation of delight, Seth stuffed the entire chicken leg into his mouth. Bones crunched under his teeth as his animalistic side took over.

"That can't be healthy…" Ron trailed off, a spoonful of mashed potatoes halfway to his mouth.

With an audible crunch the Heartless bit down on the chicken and sniffed at the nearby plates.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lenox: That was mean.

Me: Well he should have known not to eat plan products.

Lenox: Perhaps. It's better he eat animal-byproducts than human hearts, right?

Me: Exactly. See I'm only looking out for the world!

Lenox: You mean the one you don't own?

Me: *sobs* I own none of the characters, except Seth and Lenox.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning he was awakened far too early by a cold, wet tongue in his ear.

"Go 'way, Dumpy," he groaned, rolling over in bed.

The Wyvern set one of its talons on Seth's stomach and quickly shifted all of its weight onto the leg.

Spitting out a string of undignified curses, he sat up and the Wyvern vanished with a satisfied look on its face.

Harry awoke to the sound of yells. Thinking about the train ambush, he stood too quickly and tumbled onto the floor. The other room's inhabitants seemed to have had the same thoughts and lights were flicked on and another thud was heard.

"Bloody hell," Ron cursed holding his lit wand aloof.

Neville was on the floor, eyes wide as he peered over his bed and Harry and Ron gave each other an uneasy look.

The other bed in the dormitory was empty.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes plumed head as he processed the information given to him.

The two Nobodies were still as they awaited the older man's decision. Everything they'd told the Headmaster was true; there was no way two Nobodies could protect such a vast castle. And if the enemy was able to turn measly Shadows into warring machines, reinforcements would be necessary.

Dumbledore leaned back in his seat, "I can't allow any more of you into this world," he said slowly, "I am sorry, but your presence strengthens the darkness we all strive to subdue."

The Nobodies allowed no emotion to cross their features as they watched the Headmaster.

"First they came for the Jews and I did not speak out because I was not a Jew. Then they came for the Communists and I did not speak out because I was not a Communist. Then they came for the trade unionists and I did not speak out because I was not a trade unionist. Then they came for me and there was no one left to speak out for me," Zexion quoted watching the man for a reaction, "We do not ask you in an attempt to overrun this world, but to become allies before we are cut down and forced into endless skirmishes like that of the train."

Marluxia nodded, "If we band together now, we can crush the enemy before they gather enough strength to undue us."

Dumbledore sighed, but his eyes twinkled, "Well said. Forgive me, but I was unsure of your motivation in this fight."

Marluxia laughed, "A cunning old man, and a freakin' bookworm! I'm suddenly feel like I'm not up to this level of manipulation."

Dumbledore shrugged and eyed the Nobodies, "As long as we have the same enemy, you shall be welcomed in this world. If you decide to corrupt the foundations…" he let the threat hang in the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Can you believe that?" Marluxia asked incredulously.

Zexion shrugged, "Be grateful he's allowing us to stay here after the train was attacked. You know how Xemnas gets when the heartless swarm the Castle."

"And the old geezer's overprotective of the little people here. So what if one or two of them gets their heart stolen? It's still a mission well done."

Zexion glared at Marluxia and shook his head, "You won't understand it with that attitude."

They gazed at the sun as it rose into the sky- a rare sight to the Nobodies- and continued along their walk.

Grass crunched beneath their boots and Marluxia was still at a loss. Their meeting with the headmaster had made no sense whatsoever and Zexion was just confusing him more.

"Ok," Zexion said after a pause, "Think of it this way. What if that one person who lost their heart was one of the Organization. Would you consider it a 'job well done'?"

Marluxia sighed, "So we've got to kill the Savas without letting any one of the thousands of liabilities here getting eaten."

Zexion frowned, "You make it sound too easy."

"Easy?"

"You are forgetting the Savas can only be brought down with the combined effort of light and dark."

Marluxia paused for a second, "So that means…"

"Exactly. We're going to have to work with the Keybearers."

OoOoOoOoOoOooooo

Me: I got bored of writing a plot so that's it for this chapter!

Lenox: Heaven forbid you actually put a plot in this thing. Usually it's mindless banter and whatnot.

Me: Yes but the next chapter's about the- oops! Almost spoiled that one didn't i?

Lenox: Reviews are welcome and flames will be used against the Heartless swarms.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: This chapter is so short it's not funny, but it's important to the story line.

Lenox: This chapter disturbs me on a number of levels.

Me: You have been warned.

Lenox: Hey look at that! A chapter where you actually own everything in it!

Me: Was that a disclaimer for my idea?

Lenox: Nope.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Purple wings beat uselessly in the air and the tinny Savas let out a squeal as its siblings took to the air.

Red, blue, green, and yellow wings flapped deafeningly as the older Savas descended on their flightless brothers.

Blood coated teeth and fangs and leathery flesh as delighted cackles met terrified screeches.

The purple winged Savas scrambled for safety but there was no hiding place in the cavern he was in.

Fire sprang up in front of him and a white Savas alighted in front of him. Black claws stood out against the pale flesh and a wicked smile revealed rows of wickedly sharp teeth. Its muscles were poised for attack and cruel humor shone in its yellow eyes. A tail extended behind it- the same color as its olive wings.

The little Savas whimpered and took a small step to the left. Fire erupted under its foot and it clutched the scorched member to its chest.

The white Savas let out a chuckle of amusement and drew its tail closer to his flightless brother. Too late did the younger notice the spiked tail drawing in tight bands around it.

With a loud crunch the Savas snorted and licked the blood from its spines. It grinned and turned to find its next prey.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Me: Poor little Savas…

Lenox: Stop the madness! Review or more innocent Savas will be destroyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Lenox: Tisk tisk. It seems no one likes this story enough to review.

Me: Now you're just being a pessimist.

Lenox: A pessimist? No, a realist more likely. We own nothing below.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

With an irritated flick of his hand, Zexion glared at the frog on his desk.

The frog glared back at him. Daring him to try to turn it into a box.

With an irritated growl Zexion grabbed the pencil in his hand then brought it smartly on the frog's head. It promptly collapsed on his desk and Zexion couldn't be bothered to see if it was dead or not.

Casting a mild illusion around the frog, he leaned back and summoned his Lexicon.

He flipped the pages and frowned at the same information he'd been pouring over for the last two days. Useless.

A hand descended on his shoulder and he looked up into Professor McGonagall's eyes.

Her lips were a thin line and her nostrils flared. It would have been intimidating, but Xemnas had mastered the 'Death Glare' long before.

"And just what is it you're reading during my class?"

Zexion held up the book and watched in mild amusement as her forehead scrunched up. The Lexicon was written in his own shorthand after all.

The other students snickered at their teacher's expression and were quickly silenced by an addition to their homework pile.

The class was dismissed and Zexion gathered his supplies.

An arm draped around his shoulders and he shrugged it off.

"Well you're a cocky little kid, aren't you?" a voice hissed out.

Two thick muscled kids cut off his route and he turned to face the speaker.

"Malfoy," the kid said extending a hand.

Making sure his illusion was in place, Zexion shook the offered hand, "Ienzo."

Malfoy grinned, "I've never seen McGonagall's face do that before. Not bad, freshman."

Zexion nodded acutely aware of the two kids behind him. They followed behind as Malfoy dragged him down the hall.

"I don't take a liking to many people, kid, but you've got spunk. We could use someone like you."

Reading between the lines, Zexion couldn't see how he could get out of the situation without reverting to his magic. And he didn't really want to do any permanent damage.

While he thought of a way to back out, Malfoy grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Let me explain things to you," he hissed as he tugged cruelly on the other's hair, "You have no choice. Life can be easy for you or it can be a living hell. Which one do you want?"

Zexion's hand tightened around his Lexicon, the spell poised on his lips when:

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

"Potter. I don't think you're invited to this party," his hand loosened its hold and Zexion backed away.

"Just remember what I said, kid," Malfoy hissed as he stormed away.

There was a dark chuckle and Zexion groaned, "How long were you watching, Marluxia?"

"Long enough. No one would believe it if I told them. How the mighty fall."

Harry watched the exchange and turned to the kid. He was short and looked like the type Malfoy would bully. Big eyes, innocent look.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Before he could answer, a low rumble shook the castle.

Zexion and Marluxia exchanged looks and readied their weapons.

"Hey, kid," Marluxia called as he heaved his scythe over his shoulder, "Try to stay out of the way will you?"

The floor before them turned pitch black while hundreds of Emblems materialized behind them. The ceiling trembled and Zexion opened a portal before shoving Harry into it.

Marluxia grinned, "So are you going to seal them in or will I?"

The magic flowed and extended in a complete sphere around the Heartless threat cutting them off from the outside world.

Things had just got interesting.

The stream of Heartless seemed unending.

Every time they cut down one, the darkness reformed, and the Heartless pressed closer.

The two Nobodies were back to back panting slightly. The Heartless just. Wouldn't. Die.

There wasn't enough room for their fancier attacks and even if there was, it wouldn't change the fact that they were spent. Simple spells were becoming a problem and a shadow managed to dart under Marluxia's attack and slash his shoulder open.

The air shuddered and the dark goop inched toward their boots.

Zexion cursed as the Darkness engulfed his legs, draining the rest of his magic. With a cry, he collapsed on the floor as the Heartless surged forward.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Lenox: I wonder what would happen if no one reviews? Something nasty, I'm sure.

Me: Lenox, stop talking.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I have a correction to make to my dear friend. Seth is a product of Ryuunsuke and Demosthenes, but no one cares.

Lenox: I care.

Me: Sure you do…

Lenox: He is the favorite, and it's always good to be a kiss up…

OoOoOoOoOo

With a low puff of air, Seth eased himself into the lake he'd discovered.

As the water touched his skin, he felt the demon within himself writhe. It clawed at his mind in its attempts to evade the water, but it was in vain.

Seth let his mind wander; the incident on the train had nearly undone years of training and precautions. The fact that Demosthenes had overshadowed his mind was troubling.

Soon the demon's struggles stopped and the pressure in his chest had resigned to a dull pulse.

With a sigh, he ran a hand through blood soaked hair and frowned.

Cursing every creature he had encountered on the way to this pond, he didn't notice the soft footfalls behind him.

And he would have continued not noticing if the stranger hadn't pressed a knife to his throat.

Eyes wide with wonder, a little black scaled Savas took in his surroundings. Never before has he seen such a thing as the little pinpricks of light high above his head. Nor had he felt anything as curious as the soft ground beneath his feet.

Giving him a motherly look, his companion let out a small laugh. She coiled her light tail around wickedly sharp claws and let him explore.

With a soft cry, he stretched out onto the grass and let the smell ignite his senses.

"This world is as good as ours," he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

Suppressing a shudder as a claw ghosted over his spine, he let a grin cover his mangled face.

He sat up slowly and turned to his mate. Her golden eyes appraised him coolly, her ears flat against her head.

He ran a hand through her pale fur and snickered as she shuddered. His hand had brushed across the remnants of her tattered wings- the same wings he had destroyed- and he smiled at the memory.

With a disgusted growl, he pushed her aside and went to find the rest of his pack.

Glancing backwards, she followed.

"There's got to be another way," Axel hissed.

Saïx shook his head, "Orders are orders, Nine. And they do not pertain to you."

Axel shook the papers in his hand much to Roxas' embarrassment. Why his friend insisted on making such a big deal _EVERY SINGLE TIME _he received a mission was beyond him.

Turning to Saïx, Roxas ignored his so called 'friend', "I'm to meet up with the others right?"

Saïx nodded, "Seeing how all other missions have been put on hiatus, you should know what needs to be done," he glared at Axel, "Actually it's no different than your normal missions is it?"

With a shrug Roxas opened a portal and high-tailed it before Axel could get another word edgeways.

He let out a breath before he realized where he'd teleported to.

Hundreds of eyes fixed him with an intense glare, and the papery sound of movement crashed over him.

With all the glorious instincts of a trained Organization member, he found himself darting through a sea of trees in search of cover.

Dozens of spiders hissed at him and thin limbs stretched toward him throat. Venom dripped from their fangs and they were quickly gaining ground.

Just when Roxas was beginning to regret not having Axel with him, a blaze of red light flashed past his head.

Behind him, one of the spiders stumbled and crashed to the ground with an earth-shattering thump.

Not pausing to see what was going on behind him, he ran straight ahead and crashed into a strangely dressed person.

And only when the person spat out a stream of foreign words did Roxas realize it was not a person.

Whatever it was, it was shorter than he was and fur covered its entire body. Its hand glowed with residue magic and rage gleamed in its gold eyes. It was strangely cat-like with fur lined ears and short whiskers.

Before he had time to process any more, the creature raked him across the chest with thin claws and melted into the night.

The metallic smell of blood filled the air and the spiders nearly danced in glee.

It's short, but it's done. If you have time to complain, you have time to review and/or PM me. If not, your protest will be ignored.


End file.
